


Simon Snow and the College Party

by TeddyBearDoctors



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drinking, Drunk Simon, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Protective Baz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-28 09:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5085925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeddyBearDoctors/pseuds/TeddyBearDoctors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We're at a party and I see someone spike your drink AU</p><p>Baz sees someone spike Simon's drink and goes into protective mode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simon Snow and the College Party

**Author's Note:**

> That moment when drabble turns into 2,000 words

The music is ridiculously loud, one of those obnoxious songs that you don’t really know the words too but somehow you sing along anyway, is playing and the entire house smells like alcohol and sex. It really is a typical college party and Baz starts to wonder why he even bothered to come, he has a test tomorrow that he really should study for-not that he needs to study.

“Hey beautiful,” Baz looks beside him to see a guy leaning close to another guy-the first one being a meatheaded football player and the other being Simon fucking Snow.

Now, Simon Snow is in basically all of Baz’s classes, much to both of their annoyance. Snow is surprisingly smart despite the fact that he can’t even walk into class without hurting himself. He’s clumsier than a person on an infomercial. But of course Snow has to be fucking beautiful and 100% uninterested in Baz. And of course he has to be drunk and giggling two feet in front of Baz with his dimples showing and his eyes sparkling, he’s like the fucking sun and Baz is burning up.

“Simon, actually.” Snow slurs and the football player gives a laugh. The football player is obviously not drunk and Baz really doesn’t like the way he’s leering at Snow, like a piece of meat dangling in front of a rabid dog.

“Well, Simon, wanna dance?”

Snow shakes his head quickly, smile slipping off his face. “Sorry, I don’t…” He trails off, getting lost looking at the bottle of green alcohol on the counter. The football player doesn’t look offended; in fact he just looks amused. Baz nearly tackles the guy when he sees him slip something into Snow’s drink.

“You sure?” He asks and Snow nods. The football player doesn’t argue, just sits beside Snow and starts talking about something stupid like his muscles or the music. Baz growls as he stands up and grabs Snow’s arm.

“Hey, buddy, I was looking for you!” Baz pretends and nearly laughs as Snow’s eyes light up with fake recognition-but he’s so drunk he probably thinks Baz is Bunce at this point.

“Hey!” Snow stumbles from his seat and into Baz’s arms, leaning heavily against him. “I was hoping you were here.”

Does he mean that? Well, if Baz is Bunce then probably.

The football player tries to say something to stop them but Baz steers Snow out of the frat house and onto the cold grass outside. It’s gotten dark and cold so most of the party is inside, only a few people lingering outside with their hands down each other’s pants.

“You okay?” Baz asks, already hating how worried he is over someone who won’t even spare him a second thought.

“I am now.” Snow tells him dreamily and Baz really hates how quickly the blush spreads over his face. “Take me home?” okay now the blushing is just embarrassing. And Baz hates to admit it but taking Snow home really is the best option at this point, he can’t leave him here with creepy football players and this fucking awful music.

“Sure, Snow, just tell me where.” Baz starts to lead Snow down the steps and towards the street. He really hopes the kid lives close because the last thing Baz was going to bring to a shit party like this was his car.

“I…” Snow looks generally upset as he tries to remember where he lives, which is amusing to Baz but he keeps a straight face. “I can’t…Penny would know.”

Baz knows he’s gonna regret what he says next but he really doesn’t have a choice here. “How about you just stay at mine, ya?”

Snow’s face breaks into a grin and Baz can’t help but smile back. He doesn’t even realize how cold he is, Snow is as warm as the sun, a pile of blankets, a heater in a tacky sweater.

“Great, let’s go.” Baz shifts so Snow has his arm around Baz’s shoulders as they walk, tripping over each other in the process. Snow nearly face plants three times and Baz just has to wonder how the kid even made it past childhood, if he ever learned from falling off the swing set, cause he clearly doesn’t care about falling now.

Baz only lives a block away from the frat house, a shitty dorm room with two beds but only one person. His roommate dropped out of school after the first week and they never put anyone back in the room afterwards. Baz doesn’t complain though, he hates roommates. He sits Snow down on the bed that isn’t his and then cracks the window, letting the cool breeze penetrate the stuffy air inside.

Snow’s eyes are drooping and he keeps mumbling about vampires, Baz almost calls him adorable. He helps Snow out of his shoes and jacket before tucking him under the covers and awkwardly moving to his own bed.

Simon Snow is in his room, _holy shit_.

Baz doesn’t sleep too well, eyes watching Snow in case he wakes up and tries to leave in a hangover fog and totally not because he looks adorable all curled up in a ball with his honey curls falling in and out of his face as he moves.

\--

Baz wakes up first, taking a shower and getting dressed before Snow even stirs. The window is still open and the room is freezing despite the air warming up outside. He closes the window and tosses another blanket over Snow’s sleeping form.

He has class in twenty minutes and he knows he should wake up Snow or call Bunce or something but he doesn’t, choosing to let him sleep off his hangover. Besides, Snow doesn’t have class for another two hours.

Not that Baz knows his schedule or anything.

\--

Simon wakes up an hour after Baz leaves, his head pounding and his stomach churning. He stumbles into the hall and then the bathroom, quickly noting the room he’s in is totally not his or Penny’s. Great, he wound up with a stranger last night.

He heaves and his stomach starts to settle but his head continues to beat the hell out his brain. He needs to stop getting drunk, it only makes things worse. It doesn’t ease his stress and it doesn’t make his tests go away. It just makes him feel like shit when Penny yells at him. Not that he drinks much, straight A student on the honour roll and all that. He’s a good kid; he just needs to blow off steam sometimes.

He rinses out his mouth and heads back into the dorm room, two beds but only one set of stuff. At least it’s not like the time he wound up drunk and naked in a bed with a freshman and a traumatized roommate to greet him in the morning.

“Who took me home…” Simon trails off, cringing at his own voice. He picks up a notebook and flips it open to see if they wrote their name on the inside, he wishes they hadn’t. Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch is written on the back of the cover in neat cursive and Simon rolls his eyes. Of fucking course the object of his affections found him drunk last night. And of course they slept in opposite beds and Simon probably made a right arse of himself. Bloody hell.

He drops the notebook and leaves the room, hoping Baz won’t bring it up during class.

\--

Baz is nervous, eyes going everywhere but Snow who sits beside him. The teacher is talking but Baz can’t stop wondering why Snow hasn’t said a word to him. Maybe he should start, that tends to be how it goes between them anyway. He pulls out his pen and starts scribbling in his notebook before shoving it towards Snow.

_You okay?_

He gives Baz an odd look before using his pencil to reply.

_Fine. I’m sorry for getting drunk and crashing in your room._

Baz almost laughs, as if he really cared that Snow was in his room.

_You’re an idiot, Snow._

He doesn’t reply to that, only glares at Baz and returns to his notes.

Great, he messed it up before anything really even happened. Figures.

\--

Simon waits for Baz after class, lingering in the hallway until that familiar crop of black hair and posh posture walks by. Simon jogs to catch up with him, Baz has a fast stride. Baz gives him an odd look; one Simon has seen way too many times before and hadn’t dared to understand. He dares now.

“Why do you look at me like that?” Simon asks and Baz drops his gaze.

“Why are you following me?” Baz curls his lip in annoyance and Simon rolls his eyes.

“I’m not following you, I’m walking beside you.”  Simon tells him and almost trips over his own feet, catching himself on a nearby locker.

“Do you even know how to walk, Snow?” Baz sneers and Simon clenches his jaw. Baz pretends he doesn’t want to bite and kiss that jaw line.

“I just wanted to tell you I’m sorry, I tend to be a right arse when I’m drunk. But it seems you’re one when you’re sober.” Simon tells him hotly before walking away. He doesn’t expect Baz to catch up to him, or to grab his arm and spin him so they stand face to face, but he does. Simon stops breathing, eyes catching on Baz’s pink lips.

“You weren’t an arse, someone was spiking your drink and Bunce wasn’t around so I took you to my place.” Baz explains quickly and Simon looks up. Baz has eyes like a storm cloud, grey and full of life. Simon could never get tired of looking in those eyes.

“Someone spiked my drink?” Simon asks dazedly and Baz nods. “So you took me to your place? Why?”

Baz rolls his eyes. “Because I didn’t trust you not to get yourself killed if I left.”

“You were worried about me.” Simons says and Baz drops his gaze again.

“It’s hard to worry over you, Snow, you’re practically a walking target for asshats.”

“I am not!” Simon argues.

“You’re fucking gorgeous! Of course everyone wants to get in your pants!” Baz’s eyes go wide as he realizes what he said and Simon grins at him.

“Do _you_ want to get in my pants, Baz?” He purrs and Baz feels his face heat up.

“Shut up, Snow.” He tries to storm away before he does something stupid like kiss him but Snow is holding his arm and won’t let go. “If you don’t let me go there is no telling what I’ll do to you.”

Simon pulls Baz closer; he can feel the heat radiating from the other boy. He grits his teeth but doesn’t pull away.

“Answer my question then.” Simon replies and Baz wonders where the hell Bunce is to get between them. He shouldn’t tell the truth, he shouldn’t tell Simon Snow how fucking badly he wants to fuck him. He shouldn’t tell Snow that he wants to hold his hand and buy him those stupid coffee drinks he always brings to class. But Baz never listens to the smart half of his brain when it comes to Snow.

“Ya I do, but I also want to kiss you.” Baz steps backwards so he can talk close to Snow’s face, noses practically touching. Snow’s smile fades and his eyes go wide. “I want to take you on dates and watch you do your homework and because I am so weak, I also want to make you smile, Simon.” The name sounds foreign in his mouth but he needs to say it, he needs to sound honest because this is his one chance to either get Snow at last or lose him forever.

“Baz,” Snow sighs his name and leans forward, pressing his lips to Baz’s. It’s a soft kiss, like Snow’s lips, that leaves Baz feeling flushed and giddy.

“I take it you feel the same way?” Baz says as they pull away.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
